


The Game

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: The rules are: there aren't any rules.





	1. Part I: The Game

He faced her with a gleam of mischief in his eye, fire dancing madly in his palm. A lock of dark hair fell across his amber eyes as the tip of his toes dug into the smooth cobblestones.

“You ready?”

“Are you?” she countered, flicking the bladed fan open with a smooth, practiced gesture. “Remember the last time we tangled?”

“How can I forget it?” he returned with a slight quirk of his lips.

She fought a smile as she eyed him, waiting for a betrayal of his body to signal where the attack would come from.

It came a moment later; the barest flex of his right arm, the bared muscle rippling as he stiffened. She dove to the side, somersaulting into a controlled tumble just as he threw the flames in her direction. She closed the fan, rolled into a handstand and back-flipped at him before he could move out of his Firebending stance.

He blocked the blow of her feet with his left forearm, spinning with the blow. She came down on her feet, hit her knees and rolled immediately to the side. A blast of fire passed by her left ear, singeing a stray strand of auburn hair. The heat of it made her eyes water as she rolled straight to her feet and faced him.

She flicked her fan open again and took a defensive stance. She saw his tongue sweep along his lower lip and felt a tug in her mid-section. She immediately locked down on the sensation and watched as fire bloomed in both of his hands.

“That all you got?” he teased, bare chest gleaming.

“Just getting warmed up.”

“Me too,” he said and huffed out a little plume of fire between his teeth. She swallowed and her hand shook. Just enough that he noticed.

_Dammit. Focus._

She spun in in a feint, jabbing her elbow back in his direction. He ducked and she swept her leg back, catching him in the calves. He hit his back in a rush and she turned in a circle, completing the kick in a crouch. He didn’t stay still for long though, rolling his legs over his head and somersaulting to his feet. She dived after him, aiming another kick in his direction. He caught her foot and turned it in an attempt to unbalance her, but she launched herself around in a spin kick that collided with his unprotected face. Her heel connected and he let go of her foot.

She landed on her feet as he staggered backward. She imagined he had stars in his eyes. His tongue flicked against his lower lip again as he dug his feet into the cobblestones again. His fists came together, a fireball exploding between them. He moved lithely into a complicated Firebending form, weaving around her so fast she had to move to keep up.

They moved together as if dancing, blocking blows one after another. His flaming hands threatened her unprotected skin and when he went to shoot a column of fire at her, she thrust out her wrist, sending the volley wild. It exploded against the brick wall surrounding the practice ring. The flames on his hands died as he recovered. He jabbed his elbow back in her direction, but she caught his bare shoulder with the bladed edge.

It bit into his skin, slicing open a wound. Blood spilled immediately, trickling down his arm. He winced and glared at her.

“Oops,” she said, shrugging.

“Point to you,” he conceded with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Was there ever any doubt?”

“You’re going to pay for that,” he said, cracking his neck. He shook his hands and dropped into another stance.

“Come and get me then,” she said with a waggle of her eyebrows. She flicked the fan open and eyed the blood on one of the spikes.

“Don’t tempt me,” he shot at her, the wind tossing his hair across his eyes.

“Oh, but I am tempting you. That’s half of the fun,” she said and crooked her finger at him. His eyes narrowed on her and she saw his eyes following the course of a single bead of sweat that was slowly traversing the gauntlet of her slender neck. She shook in place, biting the inside of her lip.

“I haven’t even started to have fun yet,” he said and surprised her with a kick that landed in her middle. She staggered back, turning to block the blow of a flaming fist. She turned the blow, jabbing her elbow back into his ribs. His foot landed on hers with a sharp pain and she danced away, only to find him advancing on her again in an aggressive circle.

She blocked blow after blow, bending kicks to his middle that he knocked aside. She caught his fist as it sailed past her face, and tried to backhand him. He caught her fist and they stayed that way, locked in place, struggling for one of them to get the upper hand.

Their gazes met and she saw the sweat on his brow, and the determination in his amber eyes. She saw his muscles quiver and knew what he was going to do a moment before he did it. She couldn’t stop it though. He swung his body backward, tucking her against him in a roll that flipped her over his shoulder and onto her back. He rolled with the momentum and came to his knees straddling her.

He grasped both of her wrists and pinned them over her head, his thumb pressing into the nerve there. Her fingers immediately went numb and the fan dropped out of her hand. He knocked it away and it skittered across the cobblestones a few feet away.

A hot grin sizzled across his lips as he hovered inches from her face. His warm breath gusted against her lips. “Oops. Point to me?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” she shot at him, and brought both of her knees up into his groin. Pain immediately crossed his eyes as he fell to the side, clutching at his crotch with both hands. She rolled to her stomach, scrambling for her fan.

“Low blow,” he choked, and grabbed her ankle, yanking her back hard enough to scrape her knee open on the stones. She lashed out with her other foot, catching him in the face.

She grabbed her fan and gained her feet just in time to see him flip to his. He was going to bruise where she’d kicked him and she knew it. She flicked the fan open again and waved it in front of her face, blinking demurely.

“Point to me?” she asked sweetly.

“Come on,” he said raggedly, licking blood from the corner of his lip. His fingers beckoned her forward and she complied. They moved in toward one another and he aimed a scissor kick at her. The blow landed before she could react and it knocked her back with a lurch of pain.

He advanced on her again and she blocked blow after blow. Ducking his arm, she jabbed her fist at his ribs and the blow connected. Their arms tangled and he used his superior weight and muscle to drive her back against the stone wall of the training ring.

The blow knocked the air out of her as he pressed her against the stones. She freed the hand holding her fan, reeled it back and punched him across the jaw with the blunt end of the fan. He pulled her shoulders back off of the wall and then slammed her against the wall again, his hand capturing hers and pinning it against the wall.

She freed her other hand and grabbed his hair, yanking him forward as she lifted her leg. He caught her leg, hand hooking around her thigh as he pressed into her. Their bodies locked against the wall as they glared at one another, drenched in sweat, breathing hard.

His body pressed into her center as he lifted her up on her tiptoes, trapping her between him and the wall. She tugged his head, nails sinking into his scalp. He winced and gritted his teeth as his nose brushed her throat.

“Drop the fan or I’ll set it on fire,” Zuko managed against her neck, breathing raggedly. Her chest heaved against his, the hand in his hair tightening, drawing him closer. His hand squeezed her wrist, the other still holding her leg against his hip. He pressed in close, too close. She couldn’t breathe. The heady scent of his sweat surrounded her as the heat of his hard, leanly muscled body licked her like a flame.

“No.”

“Yield,” he growled as she tugged on his hair, her mouth against his ear.

“Make me,” Suki ground out, every ounce of her body on fire. Her blue eyes flashed as she bit down on the tip of her tongue. She felt his tongue run up her neck, catching the beads of sweat with a low moan that reverberated between the both of them. She shuddered against him, her hips canting forward involuntarily. His tongue flicked against her ear for one hot moment.

Then he whispered, “If you insist.”

His hand flattened on his wrist, sliding up her hand and spreading on her fan. Fire bloomed, catching on the fan with a hot whoosh. He let go, but she held on tight, not willing to let him win. She felt the heat of the flames and winced as pain blistered her fingers.

“Drop it.”

She bared her teeth, eyes squeezing shut as his hand clasped her wrist again. She held out for another two seconds, and then felt the first of the flames kiss her skin. She let go with a gasp and it tumbled to the ground at their feet. “Ow, damn you!”

“Point to me?” he said and then scraped his teeth along her jaw, firing every nerve ending in her body.

“Point to you,” she managed bitterly, and wrenched his head up. Their gazes met with a hot blister and she leaned forward, grabbing his lower lip with her teeth and tugging on it. When she released it, he breathed out against her mouth and pressed himself tighter against her crotch. He was hard and the insistent press of his erection made her knees weak.

“I love this game.”

“You only like it when you win.”

“To the victor go the spoils,” Zuko mumbled and lowered his head. His mouth dragged hotly against hers in a rough clench. Their mouths battled in a frantic clench of lips, teeth and tongue. The hand in his hair eased to the back of his neck and she clasped him to her. He let go of her wrist and put his hand on her narrow waist, dragging her lower body up off of the wall and against the solid contours of his body.

Suki moaned into his mouth, rubbing against him as her hand fell to her waist. Her fingers caught on slender object tucked into the belt of her pants as she pressed herself against Zuko. She broke the kiss a moment later, and they breathed raggedly against one another.

It took him a moment to register the stiletto she’d pressed to his crotch, but when he did, she could see the realization hit him like a thunderbolt.

“I believe I win, not you,” she said as he trembled and backed up half a step. His hands dropped from her body.

“That’s cheating.”

“You know the rules of the game. There are no rules. On your knees, Fire Lord,” Suki purred, pressing the slender knife against his inner thigh. He twitched, amusement and rebellion in his gaze as she withdrew the knife and waved it at him. He dropped to his knees before her.

“Game goes to you,” he said, tilting his head back to stare up at her. He reached out and slid his hands around the backs of her thighs, dragging her forward.

“Damn right it does,” she laughed, tossing the knife down as he buried his face against her bare stomach. A shudder gripped her and she sank her fingers into his hair again.

“Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?” Zuko moaned between kisses to her stomach. He pulled her taut skin into his mouth and rained little nibbles up and down her belly as his hands slid up to cup her ass.

“I think I have some idea,” she said as she sank onto his lap. His arms went around her, strong and firm, sweaty and delicious in their strength. She kissed him hard as they both moaned at the contact. “You’re bleeding.”

“Doesn’t hurt. Did I burn you?” he managed.

“I’ll live. Just kiss me,” she said and he obliged, slamming a rough, needy kiss to her mouth a moment later. She kissed him back, hard, writhing on his lap. His tongue twisted with hers as his hand spread on her lower back, pulling her against his body. Her thighs tightened around his waist as he groaned and twisted them in place.

He laid her down on the cobblestones on her back as she pushed her hands into the waistband of his loose pants, shoving them down his waist. His cock sprang out, pressing against his stomach. He groaned against her mouth as she grasped him firmly in her hand and stroked him.

“Suki… This isn’t exactly–” he started, but she nipped his lip with a laugh, her thumb sweeping across the blunt head of his cock.

“I don’t care,” she said and he hung his head, his hips rolling against the steady stroke of her hand.

“You really do play dirty,” he said and kissed her before she could respond. He grasped her pants and tugged them down. She lifted her ass off of the rough cobblestones, not caring where they were, or who could see them. The training ring was Zuko’s private ring and no one but his bodyguards could enter. And she was the only guard on duty.

At that point, she honestly didn’t care if anyone watched or not. She just wanted him. Needed him. Had to have him.

Her pants hung off of one leg as he lowered himself over her again. She grasped him, tugged him forward and then…sweet bliss. He was inside of her, thrusting rough and hard. The cobblestones bit into her bare buttocks, and bruised his knees, but neither one of them cared. The fire between them couldn’t be contained. She needed immediate relief, couldn’t wait.

Her thighs clutched his hips as she snapped her hips against his in a desperate attempt to ease the ache he’d caused in her. His thrust into her, hard and high, deep and fast, rough and dirty. She gasped his name as their gazes connected. It didn’t take long for either one of them.

His hips battered hers, pressing her into the cobblestones as his mouth attached to her neck. He bit down on her pulse point and grasped her hands, pinning them over her head. Pleasure rolled over her as the fire within her roared its approval like a needy beast. Her eyes rolled back as she felt the first stir of her orgasm, spurred on by the slick friction of his body inside of hers.

“Yes, don’t stop!” she said, freeing one of her hands and sliding her fingers into his hair. “Zuko…don’t stop…”

“Are you close?” he said raggedly against her throat.

Little zings of intense pleasure were built in her middle, aching for one more thrust, one more spark. She teetered on the brink, clutching him tightly. “ _Hnnng_ ….yes…”

“Good,” he said and pulled out of her. He sat back on his heels, breathing raggedly. She stared at him in confusion, little shudders spreading over her, the orgasm fading back into obscurity.

“What are you doing?”

“Playing dirty,” he said, and rucked his pants up. He lurched to his feet with a laugh.

“You bastard.”

Zuko grinned down at her. “I win.”

Suki lay back on the cobbles and let out a breath, aware of how ridiculous she looked, with her pants half off, on her back before him. Her face flamed and she felt the urge to sweep his legs out from under him. She didn’t though. This only meant that she owed him one. And he knew it.

“You win,” she conceded. “I’m going to get you for this.”

“I can’t wait,” he purred and walked toward gate of the training ring. She noticed the way he was walking, the way his legs shook. He’d denied himself release just to tease her. She had to admire his restraint and his need for revenge. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her. “See you in my room tonight?”

“Damn right you will.”

“Good. Because I’m going to fuck your brains out,” he said and then walked through the gate, leaving her lying on her back, breathing hard, literally floored.

His words echoed through her skull as she stared up at the blue sky above her. She shuddered, thinking of what would happen later that night. Zuko was not one to shirk on his promises and that thought was both delicious and absolutely intoxicating. It almost made up for what he’d done.

Almost.

She let out a breath and a smile slid up her mouth. “Best game ever.”


	2. Part II: Clothing

“You’re late.”

Zuko stopped at the doorway of his bedroom, swallowing hard as he took in the sight before him. A breath left him like a punch to the guts and he squished the stack of scrolls in his hands in an involuntary motion. His eyebrow lifted as a smirk played along his slightly bruised lips.

He swallowed as the memory of their sparring match that morning came back to him with a hard flash of pain, fire, the hot press of her sensual mouth, her body beneath his on the cobblestones and the bruising dig of a pebble in his knee.

In truth, he hadn’t been able to think of much else the whole day. That was nothing unusual. Suki had crawled into his thoughts months ago, and now that they were…doing whatever it was they were doing…it had only gotten worse.

“Have a good meeting, Fire Lord?” Suki said from her lazy sprawl on his wide, silk-draped bed. She was wearing a green silk robe, her short hair lightly curled around her face. She had forgone her Kyoshi paint, but there was a red tint to her cheeks and her skin sparkled in the soft flicker of the candlelight and the dying red tint of the sunset beyond his windows.

“Not really. I was a bit distracted the whole time,” he said in what he hoped was casual voice, placing the squished scrolls on a table beside the door.

“I wonder why that is,” she mused, propping herself up on her elbow. Her toes flexed on the covers and he found himself staring at them, a tug in his guts as he tried to steady his breathing. His gaze slowly crawled up her supple warrior’s body, from her muscular legs, to the devastating dip of her hips and the flat of her stomach, to the gentle upheaval of her breasts and finally, her beautiful face.

“Yes, I wonder…” he said, chewing on his lower lip as he stood rooted to the spot. Suki’s pink lips curved into a sly smile. “You look comfortable.”

Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief. “I am. Satin sheets and a down mattress… Mmmm.  I may never leave.”

The thought of waking up beside her every morning was a heady one. He hated that their trysts were always so brief and secretive. She was always gone in the morning, long before his servants could discover them. They’d never discussed the alternative and he’d wondered more than once what exactly was happening between them.

Over the years a mutual respect, friendship and, eventually, attraction had built between them to the point where it couldn’t be ignored any longer. He’d always hesitated to act on his feelings, but Suki’s long-standing with relationship with Sokka had fallen apart a few months before and things had just happened naturally after that.

She was surprising and playful, quick to laugh, with a mischievous streak in her that excited him. He never knew what she’d do next. There was no such thing as boredom with Suki in his life. It had been her idea to play what they would eventually call The Game, to see how long they could hold out against each other in the practice ring. It had only taken a few heated sparring matches before the attraction between them had exploded into a knock-down, drag-out duel with swords…that had somehow ended up in his bedroom.

The very memory of that night was enough to scorch his mind and leave his skin hot and tight. It wasn’t just the sex. He’d loved the no holds barred fight and the feeling of letting go when he was around her.  Everyone in the palace treated him with kid gloves, bowing and scraping and getting on his nerves.

But not Suki.

The worry and weight of holding the Fire Nation on his shoulders seemed to melt away in the rare moments that they were together. His life had always been a struggle, from one conflict to the other, but being with Suki was easy. It was like breathing and laughing and dreaming. 

“I may not let you leave,” he admitted as she got off of his bed and walked toward him, her robe loosely falling down one naked shoulder.

His body shook with want as her hands smoothed down his chest. The smell of her perfume, earthy and warm, some exotic flower he couldn’t name, filled him up and he breathed her in, relaxing into the warmth of her body. His hands landed on her waist and he tugged her against his length. His forehead rested against hers. “What did you tell the other Kyoshi warriors?”

“I gave them the night off. Told them I would take the night watch alone again. I think they’re on to us,” she said as she reached up, slid the golden crown from the crest of his ponytail and set it down on the table next to his scrolls. Then she tugged his ponytail free and his hair cascaded in a thick black fall to his shoulders.  She dug her fingers through it and the sensation sent goosebumps down his spine.

He loved it when she did that.

“They’re not stupid. Ty Lee’s been giving me all kinds of looks lately. She definitely knows.”

“You don’t mind?” she asked in a light voice. He noticed the way she worried her lip between her teeth, apprehension just touching her brow.

“I’d scream it off the rooftops if you’d let me.”

Suki tilted her head back with a smile. “And scandalize your people by letting them know you’re sleeping with an Earth Kingdom peasant?”

“You’re not a peasant,” he murmured, incensed by the idea. “You’re a warrior.”

“And don’t you forget it,” she said, as her fingers massaged the back of his neck in a light caress that made his whole body shiver. “And speaking of forgetting…I believe you promised to…uh…what was the phrase? ‘Fuck my brains out?’”

He had the decency to blush crimson red, remembering all too well the way their game had devolved that afternoon. He’d been obsessively replaying it ever since. “I…er…got a bit carried away…”

Her arms tightened around his neck as she lifted herself up on tiptoe. Her mouth hovered over his as she pulled a sensual smile. “I know. I loved it.”

Her kiss was soft, slow, filled with a million promises and just a touch of mischief. He responded immediately, desperate to ease the ache in his loins. Walking away from her that afternoon had been hard and painful, something she no doubt knew. As her tongue flicked his and retreated, he felt her hand smooth down his chest and mold around the hard bulge of his cock. Even through the layers of his robes, the heat and pressure of her hand made him moan. He broke the kiss, breathing hard as her hand rubbed in a slow circle.

“Suki…”

“Someone’s awfully excited.”

“Can’t get you out of my head,” he murmured, his nose nuzzling hers as he sought another kiss. She pulled back though.

“I know the feeling,” she said and pushed out of his arms, walking backward a few steps.

He let out a shaky breath and hung his head, his cock throbbing in time to his racing heartbeat.  He knew the look in her eyes, the mischief. “You’re gonna make me pay, aren’t you?”

“You cheated.”

“The Game doesn’t have any rules,” he pointed out.

“You left me half-naked on the ground,” she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

A smile quirked his lips. “I still won.”

A smile tried to break through the mocking scowl on her lips, but she held her ground. “Well, now I’m mad at you.”

“You’re not mad at me.”

“Yes I am.”

“No you’re not,” he said, walking toward her. She glanced at him and then away, lifting her chin. “If you were mad at me you wouldn’t be in my room… _sans_  clothing…”

He slid his hands around her waist, pulling her toward him. His mouth hovered over hers teasingly, and then moved to her neck. He scraped his bottom lip along her pulse point, delighting in the little strawberry red flush that formed behind her ears at the contact.

“I’m not naked,” she pointed out breathless, her hand in his hair again as mouth drew on her neck, tongue flicking in soft little circles. “ _Yet.”_

“Damn this robe,” he mumbled, his hand sliding up to gently mold the underside of her breast. Her nipple poked through the thin silk and his thumb grazed it ever-so-slightly. Suki tensed and made a soft noise in her throat.

“You’re the one wearing too many damned clothes right now,” she said as he ducked his head, dragging his mouth down her collarbone and into the sweet valley of her breasts. She moaned and leaned her head back. His arms wrapped around her middle, holding her tight against him as he kissed at her through the robe. When he drew one peak into his mouth, wetting the silk with a deep, wet pull, her whole body quivered against his.

His teeth gently closed over her silk-enshrouded and he tugged on it, maybe a little harder than he’d meant, but she didn’t seem to mind. She grasped his head and pulled him back to her mouth. Her kiss was hot, hard, her tongue flicking against his in little waves.  When he lifted her off of her feet, she didn’t protest, her legs wrapping around his middle.

“Thought you were mad at me?” he said in a raspy voice when they broke the kiss.

“Shut up and fuck me,” she said with a flash of her eyes and a flash of a smile that ignited him. Her mouth slammed down over his, kissing him hard, hungrily. He moved them toward the bed and when his knees hit the edge of his mattress, he unceremoniously dumped her there.

Suki landed with a bounce, laughing breathlessly. “Come here.”

He didn’t need any prompting though, as she grasped him by the belt and pulled him toward her. His hand landed in her hair as she rolled her tongue up the bulge of his cock. He felt the heat of her mouth through the layers of his clothing and the sensation combined with the sight of her lips closing around the hard line of him made him groan. Her teeth scraped at him through his pants, making him twitch, the pressure unbearable.

Suki glanced up at him and grinned, then grasped his belt and unclasped it with deft fingers. Her hand pushed his pants open and then dipped inside. He bit down on the inside of his lip as her fingers closed around his cock, and then pulled it free.

He watched in quivering anticipation as she softly kissed the blunt tip, her tongue flicking and flitting over the satiny skin. She slowly drew the tip into her mouth, her bottom teeth gently rubbing the hard ridge, eliciting little shivers from him. The sensation was enough to make him draw blood from his lip.

When she sucked him deeper into her mouth, it was all he could do to stop himself from thrusting into her throat. The wet suction made his head tilt back, his hand in her hair as her head bobbed. Her hand followed her mouth, tugging at the base of his shaft.

“Suki…”

She hummed a little in her throat, and the vibration made his stomach muscles tighten, pleasure swirling in him like a whirlpool. Her mouth moved faster, deeper, her tongue flicking, lips shaping him tightly. She let go of him and grasped his unruly, bucking hips, keeping him still as he watched her.

He finally couldn’t take it any longer and when she pulled off of him, he bent, slamming a rough, wet kiss to her mouth. Her arms wrapped around him as he got down on his knees in front of her. Her pushed her legs open and released her with a drag of his teeth along her bottom lip.

He parted her robe, revealing her naked, wet sex. He kissed her inner thigh, drawing his name with the tip of his tongue, marking her as his. He lifted his hand, parting her with two fingers. Her clit was distended and as he blew air gently across it, she quivered and he heard her moan. Her fingers found his hair, tugging at the scalp, pulling him forward.

He released her instead, grasping her legs and hooking them over his shoulders. Then he took both of her hands and laced their fingers.

“Zuko…” Suki started, but her head went back a moment later, a moan ripping out of her throat as his tongue flicked down and across her clit. The taste of her was incredible. His tongue dipped inside of her in quick strokes. Her hips lifted off of the edge of the bed, thighs tightening on his head as she rose to meet his mouth. Her fingers clenched his hard enough to bruise.

His tongue flicked back against her clit, over and over until she was writhing. He let go of her hands, wrapped his arms around her hips and dragged her forward until she was nearly off of the bed. Suki clutched the bed sheets, little gasps leaving her in a breathless rush.

He brought her to the edge, leaving her teetering there. Suki made a little noise in the back of her throat, one he knew well. She was close. So was he. Just hearing her moan was enough to make his cock throb.

Suki sat up on her elbows as he lifted his head from between her thighs. They were both breathing hard.

“Need you. Now,” Suki managed, swinging her legs off of his shoulders and grasped him by the collar of his robes. She yanked him down onto the bed and he landed clumsily on his back. Suki pushed his pants down his hips a little and then straddled him.

“Shouldn’t we take off our clothes?”

“Don’t care,” she said and then he was inside of her. She settled over him, taking him into her hot, tight wetness inch by inch. He groaned, clutching her hips as she stilled over top of him. “Feels so good…”

He mumbled something incoherent, his hips moving in tiny tremors. Suki had no patience for that. She rode him with short snaps of her hips, the friction and pleasure roaring between them. She grasped the collar of his red robes, twisting it in her fingers as she held on. Her hair was in her face, her tongue bitten at the corner of her smudged lips. Her green silk robe had fallen open on one side, the tip of her breast poking through the gap.

Just the sight of her so inflamed was enough to undo him. He rolled them in place, readjusted and thrust back inside of her as she lay on her back before him.

“Ohhhh…”

Her head was back, her auburn hair tumbled on his red and gold duvet as he plunged in and out of her at a rapid pace he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up for long. She didn’t seem to mind, as he grasped one of her legs and lifted it against his shoulder. He leaned in to her and kissed her, opening her to him even more.

He thrust into her deep and hard, taking her the way he had in the training ring that morning. Pleasure rose, cresting, swelling like an unstoppable force. Every thought flew out of his head, everything but the feel of supple, scorching hot body, the sound of her moans, the taste of her kiss as he bent over her.

“Make me come…” Suki moaned as she clutched the back of his neck. She lifted her chin, sliding her tongue along his scar and sucking his burned and mangled ear into her mouth. He trembled, clutched the covers and increased his speed as sweat broke over his back.

His clothing was too hot, too tight. He wanted to feel her naked skin against his. Wanted to breathe her in, to feel her nails raking down his back, her mouth on his chest.

Too late. His fingers pressed against her clit, rubbing roughly. Suki gasped until no sound came out of her. Her mouth was open, brow creased, head back. Her muscles tightened around him, milking him hard, so tightly that he couldn’t take it any longer.

She came with a clench so hard he bent double, the feel of her body spasming around his too much. He came inside of her with a hot spurt, the explosion rocking up his spine and knocking every thought of his head.

Their bodies moved together, coming down in tiny increments. She let out a breath that sounded as if she hadn’t taken one in a while. He rested his sweaty forehead in the crook of her neck.

“We’re still dressed,” Suki mumbled against his ear, one hand still wrapped in his collar.

“Huh,” he said dumbly and lifted his head to stare at her. He glanced down at her bared breasts peeking through the gap of her green silk robe. “Some of us more than others.”

“I’m still mad at you for this morning, you know.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m really not,” she purred in agreement and then dragged his mouth back to hers and kissed him slowly as he softened within her. He shifted his hips, pulling out of her with one slick motion. She groaned against his mouth at the sensation. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

“Stay the whole night this time.”

“What?”

“Please. I want to sleep beside you.”

“I shouldn’t… The servants will talk…”

“The servants already know we’re sleeping together. I don’t care.”

“Are you sure? It’ll get around that you’re having a torrid, sweaty affair with your peasant bodyguard.” Her eyes gleamed with mischief and some other emotion he had trouble naming. He stared into her eyes and felt himself smiling.

“Good. I want to make everyone jealous,” he said as she pursed her lips, thoughtfully stroking a strand of his hair through her fingers.

“Well… I suppose I’d better then. Besides…you promised you were going to fuck my brains out…”

“Didn’t I just?”

“It’s a good start…”

“A Fire Lord’s work is never done…” he sighed dramatically and then kissed her hard and deep. He could feel her capitulation in the way her body melted against his. Their kisses grew wilder, deeper and he knew with a certainty that they definitely weren’t through yet.

As Suki unbuttoned his clothing, and tugged it off, he smiled against her mouth and thought,  _This is the best game ever._

(end)


End file.
